


Touch

by LadyOxymoron



Series: Submission Verse [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom Magnus Bane, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Light BDSM, M/M, Praise Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sub Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 18:25:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12989913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOxymoron/pseuds/LadyOxymoron
Summary: Alec learns that a touch can go beyond a physical experience.





	Touch

Alec sighed as soon as he stepped inside the loft. It had been a long day and he longed to forget it and lose himself in Magnus. In truth it had been a rough week for both of them, they had been trying to reinstate the cabinet meetings and they had had to go through a string of endless meetings and heated arguments with clave representatives and downworlders. Considering their individual duties as Head of the Institute and High Warlock of Brooklyn on top of that, they had been so exhausted in the evenings that all they had been able to do was fumbling quickly under the sheets and sleep.

The day before they had been able to sign the last of the deals and for the first time in a week, they had managed to get a good night sleep. That morning as they had kissed before parting ways, Magnus’ eyes had held a promise and Alec couldn’t wait to find out what he had planned for him. Anticipation had been running through his veins all day long and he had barely been able to focus on his duty. He had left the Institute in a hurry as soon as he had signed the last of the paperwork for the day, sending a quick wave to an amused Izzy before slamming the entrance door on his way out.

Magnus wasn’t home yet so Alec sent him a quick text and kept himself busy with a shower, careful not to touch his cock as the hot water soothed his stiff muscles. Even though on other occasions he might have considered touching himself to provoke Magnus, that was not one of those days. He had missed playing with Magnus so much that all he wished was to be good for his Dom, to make him proud and earn the praise Magnus granted him every time Alec followed orders. He knew that most likely he would have to work harder to earn a reward that night and he didn’t mind, he would to whatever Magnus asked him to. Pleased Dom Magnus was very generous and never failed to deliver lavish rewards.

With that thought in mind, he stepped out of the shower and dried himself quickly, then he walked in the bedroom and was about to wear a fresh set of clothes when his phone pinged with a new text. He grabbed it, unlocked the screen and smiled as he read the words.

_On my way home, darling._

He was about to set down the phone when it pinged again. The new text was enough to make his breath catch in his throat.

_Go to the bedroom. I expect to find you naked and on your knees for me._

He choked back a moan and placed the phone on the nightstand, then he put the clothes back inside the wardrobe. When he slid to his knees for the first time in a week, it felt like coming home.

**

Alec lost track of time while he waited on his knees, all he could think about was keeping still and be ready for Magnus. He could feel all the worries slipping away one by one, leaving his mind strangely quiet. Within the walls of the loft he was able to let go of everything, he could stop planning ahead and he could let Magnus take over.

He was brought out of his musings by the sound of the entrance door clicking shut and his heart beat faster as he heard Magnus’ steps getting closer, anticipation heightened to new levels. He forced himself to keep his eyes down as Magnus walked in the room and stopped right in front of him. Magnus was silent as he circled him slowly and Alec, as usual, had to appeal to all of his self-control to not squirm under the scrutiny. Alec knew his Dom was satisfied with him when he felt fingers sliding slowly through his hair, only then he closed his eyes and released a breath he didn’t know he had been holding.

Magnus’ voice was soft when he spoke. “My beautiful Alexander,” he said as he kept stroking Alec’s hair. “Tell me, have you behaved yourself for me?”

Alec had to swallow a few times before the muscles of his throat could start working again. “I have,” his voice sounded rough even to his own ears.

“That’s my good Nephilim,” the praise washed over him like water flowing down a parched throat and he couldn’t help a low, keening sound from slipping past his lips. When Magnus' hand closed around his hair and pulled gently upward, Alec’s head followed the movement on its own accord and soon he was staring up at Magnus, breath hitching as he took in the hungry expression on his face. He looked like he was ready to devour Alec at any given moment and Alec wanted nothing more than that.

Magnus’ hand moved from the back of his head to his cheek and stroked it slowly. “You have earned the right to pleasure me,” he said. “Would you like that?”

Alec leaned into the touch. “Yes, please.”

Magnus stepped back and pointed to his groin with one slender, manicured hand. “Undress me.”

Alec lifted his trembling hands to Magnus' belt and it took him a few tries before he was able to unclasp the elaborate belt buckle. After that he made short work of the buttons and then he slowly lowered Magnus’ pants and underwear, exposing his erect cock. His own twitched at the sight. He licked his lips before looking up at Magnus. “May I?”

Magnus sent him an approving glance before nodding. “You may.”

Alec grabbed the cock in front of him and brought it to his mouth, then he licked the pre-come off the tip and swirled his tongue around the head. Magnus rewarded him with a low grunt which soon became a loud moan as Alec licked the underside of his cock, took it inside his mouth and started to suck. The hand still resting at the back of his head tightened its hold on his hair, then Magnus pulled Alec’s head back and pushed himself further in. Alec moaned around the hard cock and relaxed his jaw to take as much of Magnus as he could.

When Magnus snapped his hips with a muffled curse and started to fuck his mouth, Alec felt a thrill of excitement at the thought that he had been able to make his Dom lose control like that. Soon Alec felt Magnus’ muscles starting to tremble and he knew Magnus was close. A moaned _Alexander_ was the only warning he had before he felt the hot spurt of semen hitting the back of his throat. He kept sucking Magnus off through his orgasm and then released his cock with a wet pop, licking it clean immediately after.

Magnus’ legs seemed to give in and he slid on his knees in front of Alec, then he grabbed him and bent his head to bit one of Alec’s shoulders hard enough to elicit a pained moan from his throat but not enough to break the skin. When Magnus lifted his head and pressed his forehead against his own, Alec leaned over to steal a quick kiss. Magnus didn’t seem to mind the insubordination and he rewarded Alec with a slow caress along his spine that made him shiver and arch his back into the touch, as a jolt of pleasure went to his achingly hard cock.

When Magnus got slowly to his feet, cleaned himself with a wave of his hand and deliberately started to pull up his underwear and button his pants, Alec’s hope for a quick release vanished into thin air. He considered begging but he discarded the thought as soon as it started to form, when his Dom was set on making him sweat to earn his reward there was no amount of pleas capable to deter him. Begging at that point would only earn him a punishment and, as much as Alec loved to be punished in the bedroom, right then he was determined to please Magnus.

Sighing, he resumed his kneeling position and waited for further orders.

He didn’t have to wait much, soon Magnus was fully clothed again in front of him. “Stand.”

Alec hastily obeyed, wincing at the soreness of knees and the stiffness of his muscles. He was rewarded with the back of Magnus’ fingers brushing tenderly over his cheek and his soft-spoken words.

“You did very well,” Magnus murmured. “You have pleased me,” his fingers trailed down to Alec’s neck. “But I had other plans for you tonight. I’m not done yet,” he paused to place a quick kiss on Alec’s shoulder. “Will you be good a little more for me?”

Alec thought that as long as Magnus kept praising him like that, he could behave for him forever. “I will.”

Magnus smiled. ”Wonderful!” He said before stepping back. ”I want you on the bed. Lay on your back, hands at your sides.”

Alec climbed on the bed and assumed the position, aware that Magnus was watching every move. He laid on his back for what seemed like hours before Magnus approached him and hummed in approval.

When his Dom spoke again, all the softness was gone from his voice. “I have only two rules for you tonight,” he said. “You will speak only when I’ll address you and you will not touch me or yourself in any way,” his voice was as hard as steel. “Do either and you won’t like the consequences. Do not test me on this,” he paused to lift Alec’s chin up and look at him straight in the eye. “Have I made myself clear?”

Alec swallowed back a moan and nodded frantically. When a sharp slap landed on his thigh he threw his head back with a gasp and remembered Magnus always wanted verbal answers. “Yes I- I won’t.”

“That’s more like it,” Magnus said. “I won’t make it easy on you by using restraints. You will learn that touching me and pleasuring yourself are privileges that I will concede to you at my discretion. Today Alexander, I will show you the significance of a touch,” he paused to tilt his head to the side, eyes boring into Alec’s. “I will show you that a touch can go beyond a physical experience.”

The intensity of Magnus’ voice made Alec shiver. His hands twitched at his sides, eager to touch now that it had been forbidden. He grabbed the bedsheets to keep them busy, to keep himself from doing stupid things like disregarding orders.

The first touch took him by surprise. It was just a brush of fingers along his neck, tracing the rune branded on his skin. It was a feather-like touch, there but not there and Alec craved more.

Magnus’ fingers trailed down to his chest, then he started to speak again. “Can you feel it? It is just a little touch and yet, it’s enough to make you tremble.”

And Alec _was_ trembling, he could feel the tremors running over his body in his attempt to keep still as Magnus’ fingers keep teasing him with soft strokes. When Magnus withdrew his hand, Alec was torn between sagging in relief or arching up for more.

“This touch,” Magnus said as he grabbed Alec’s left nipple between two of his fingers and pinched it _hard_ , “is meant to give you pain and yet, you relish it.”

A moan slipped through Alec’s lips and he was about to let out a whispered curse, when he remembered that Magnus hadn’t given him permission to talk. His mouth snapped shut and he bit his lower lip to keep himself from talking out of order. When Magnus’ right hand curled around his cock, it took all of Alec’s self-control to stay silent. His breath was coming in harsh pants and his hands were now gripping the sheets in a white-knuckled hold.

“This touch,” Magnus said as he moved his hand up and down in a deliberate stroke, “is meant to give you pleasure and yet, it leaves you aching and desperate for more.”

Alec thought that desperate was an understatement. Every single touch on his skin burned like hellfire and when Magnus’ hand left his cock, he sobbed and arched his hips up to chase it.

Magnus’ voice when he spoke was husky. “I wish you could look at yourself,” he said. “I wish you could see how your body reacts to my proximity. To my voice.”

Alec couldn’t see himself but he could _feel_. He could feel how his body arched up every time Magnus was close enough to touch him, he could feel all of his hair standing on end at the littlest touch, he could feel the goosebumps all over his body as Magnus’ voice washed over him, he could feel the pleas stuck in his throat and chocking him when Magnus stepped away.

“Now Alexander, I want you to focus on my voice and on it only,” Magnus said. “Let my words touch you intimately, let my voice trail over you. Can you feel it?”

And Alec _could_. He could feel Magnus’ voice trail over him like a physical touch, as if his words were tangible entities touching every inch of his body. He had the absurd certainty that if he stretched out his hand he could grab them. “Yes,” he gasped.

“Good, that’s good. Now I want you to feel my touch on your cock, I want you to let my words wrap themselves around it. Can you do that?”

Alec moaned loudly, he didn’t know if Magnus was using magic but he was sure he could feel Magnus’ words crawling under his skin, then shift and shape themselves around his cock. “Yes,” it was a breathless whisper.

“You are doing so well, Alexander,” Magnus then rewarded him with a real touch, a slow caress along his side that sent sparks along his spine. “Now I want you to feel my voice breach you, I want you to feel my touch push inside of you. Can you feel the way my voice is stretching your muscles? The way it brushes against your walls?”

By then Alec was sure Magnus was using magic because, _by the Angel_ , he could feel all of that. It was like an invisible entity was breaching him open and twisting inside of him, making him moan and writhe in pleasure. “I- I can,” he breathed out.

“That’s it, Alexander. Feel it,” Magnus brushed the damp hair from Alec’s forehead. “Now I want a little more from you. Just a little more,” he said. “I want you to focus on those feelings and give all of yourself to me. Can you come for me just like this, Alexander?”

Could he? He could still feel Magnus’ voice all over him, around him, inside of him. He wasn’t sure it would be enough though. “I don’t- I need…”

“I know exactly what you need,” Magnus interrupted him. “You need to stop thinking and just feel,” he said. “Close your eyes and _feel it_ , Alexander. Feel my touch stroke you, feel it pump your cock just the way you like it. Can you do that for me? You want to make me happy, don’t you?”

Alec wasn’t sure he could physically do what Magnus asked of him but he was determined to try. He wanted to make Magnus happy, he wanted Magnus to be proud of him. Magnus had never set him up for failure before, he had never given him impossible tasks and if he believed Alec could do it, then he had to try his best. So he closed his eyes with a whispered assent and then tried to clear his head. He let all of his thoughts slip away and he focused only on Magnus’ voice and the effect it was having on his body, as Magnus continued to whisper obscene words in his ear.

Soon he was drowning in sensation, his physical limits were forgotten and all he could be able to do was feel. The orgasm, when it hit him, took him by surprise. He could hear the encouraging tone of Magnus’ voice but he couldn’t understand any of the words, as wave after wave of overwhelming pleasure wrecked him, whole body arching and convulsing as he shoot his semen all over his chest and then trembling with the aftershocks when he sagged back on the bed. He vaguely registered Magnus’ arms around him as the edges of his vision went black.

**

When he came to his senses, strong arms were still wrapped around him like a warm blanket and he sighed contentedly. Magnus stilled, then shifted forward to kiss the top of his head. “How are you feeling?”

Alec hadn’t realized how stiff his muscles were until Magnus started to massage his shoulders. He leaned into the touch and let out a low moan. “I’ve never felt better,” his eyes snapped open. “I did it,” he said in wonder.

Magnus’ fingers moved from his shoulder to his hair and stroked it softly. “You did. Like I was sure you would,” he brushed a strand of hair from Alec’s forehead. “I am so proud of you.”

Alec was still feeling high from the overwhelming experience and the praise washed over him and filled his chest with warmth. He shifted closer to Magnus and felt that he was still hard. “Uh, what about that?” He pointed to Magnus’ groin. “Do you want me to…?”

Magnus chuckled and swatted his hand away. “None of that now,” he said. “We are going to have dinner, then I’ll give you the reward you have earned. It will go both ways,” he winked. “Speaking of which, what do you want darling?”

Alec thought that the mind-blowing orgasm he had just experienced was reward enough but who was he to refuse another one? “I- whatever you want to give to me,” he said as he raised his head up to look at Magnus. He was sure he could never get tired of the way Magnus’ eyes crinkled at the corners when he smiled at him. “But first…” he trailed off.

“What is it, darling?”

“Can we stay like this a little longer?”

Magnus smiled at him again. “Of course,” he placed another kiss on his head. “We can stay like this as long as you want.”

As Alec snuggled even closer to Magnus and rested his head on a strong shoulder, he thought that _forever_ wasn’t going to be long enough.

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of Alec coming only from Magnus voice has been going around my head for a few days. I had dismissed it as first because I didn't think it was possible but Alec kept insisting that he could do it. I tried to push it away from my head but before I knew it, I had already sentences and dialogue in mind. Besides, Magnus is magical and this is fiction, right? ;)  
> I don't need to tell you that constructive criticism and reviews will be welcomed and cherished, do I? :)
> 
>  
> 
> I'm on Tumblr, if you want to say hi :)  
> https://ladyoxymoron.tumblr.com/


End file.
